Meeting A Master Thief
by Angelthewingedcat
Summary: After a trip to Down Town Toon Town, Wing gets kidnapped by a new Anti-Toon! Now Sakura, Tigger, Light the pikachu and Felix the cat have to team up with a master thief Wing alway wanted to meet... Sly Cooper! But can they true him!
1. Prologue

**Meeting a Master Thief**

**Prologue**

It was a sunny day in Toon Town. There was a young 16 year old girl with long brown hair, black eyes and wore a blue t-shirt, a white t-shirt under the blue, dark blue jeans, blue shoes, a hair clip and a diamond necklace. She is reading a book called 'How to find a thief'. Next to her is an orange striped tiger who has a weird like tail. His name is Tigger. Tigger noticed the book Wing is reading and gets a puzzled look on his face.

"How to find a thief? Wing, who is the thief you want to find?" asked Tigger.

Wing giggles a bit before saying, "Not telling you."

"Why not?" asked Tigger. "You could true me."

"You may go and tell Carmelita Fox," said Wing.

Tigger soon gets the idea.

"Sly Cooper?! Not to be rude but none of the members of Interpool can catch him! He pulled off some of the most greatest crimes of who knows!" yelped Tigger.

"Yeah but he was capture once remember?" asked Wing.

"But that one turtle busted him and the one pink hippopotamus out," explained Tigger.

"So?" asked Wing.

Tigger sigh. For as long as he knew Wing, the girl always wanted to go something cool and daring.

Just as Tigger is about to say something, the phone rang. Tigger goes of it, only to have a young Pikachu named Light grab it.

"Helloooo?" said Light, doing something like from one for his movies.

Light listens for a few minters before yelling, "YO WING! THIS FOR YOU!" right in Tigger's ears.

"Coming!" called out Wing as she puts her book down.

Tigger glared at Light angrily as Wing comes into the room and grabs the phone.

"Hello?" asked Wing as she answers the phone.

"Hi Wing, this me, Sakura," said Sakura's voice.

"Oh hi Sakura. What's up?" asked Wing.

"Remember that one thief you're after," asked Sakura's voice.

"Yeah. What about him?" asked Wing, puzzled.

"I heard his down town. You should get down here right away if you want to see him," explained Sakura's voice.

"Cool. Tigger, Light, Felix and I will meet you there," said Wing before hanging up.

Tigger and Light look at each other then sighs. They could tell it was going to be a long day…


	2. Chapter 1: The Anti Toons and the Thief

**Chapter 1: The Anti Toons and the Thief**

Soon Wing, Tigger, light and a black and white cat, know as Felix the cat, are running on the sidewalk as fast as they can.

"Why are we running so fast again?" asked Felix, having a hard time breathing.

"To see him," said Wing.

"Him?"

"That one raccoon thief, Sly Cooper," explained Light.

With this, Felix stopped die in his trucks and yells, "Wait a minute! We shouldn't go after a thief! He may try to kidnap us!"

"Felix, you not know the dude," comment Wing.

"Neither do you. Beside for all we know this Sky…"

"Sly," replied Tigger, correcting Felix.

"Right. This Sly Cooper guy could be working for the Anti Toons!" yelled Felix.

"Felix, don't worry. Beside. Everyone knows that thiefs don't kidnap people," said Wing.

"Felix, we all know you'll going to lost this battle," said Light with a sigh.

"It less I tried," said Felix with a shrug.

Soon the gang sees a young teenagers with short pink hair, green eyes and wore a red/white dress, with blue shoes and a ninja headband. This is Sakura, the one who called Wing and the others.

"Hey! Sakura!" called out Wing.

Sakura turns to see the gang and smiled. She quickly runs over to the gang.

"About time you made it," said Sakura.

"Sorry but you know Felix and Tigger," said Wing. The two girls start to laugh as Felix and Tigger gets an angry look on their faces.

"Very funny you two, now let's see this Sly Cooper guy and get back home before Sally sees we're gone," comment Felix.

"Not worry. I write a note to her telling her we would be down town," said Wing as she smiles.

"You think for everything huh kiddo?" asked Tigger.

"You bet I do!"

As the gang head to where Sakura believed she saw the thief, a figure appears in an alley wall nearby. The figure is young girl with long black hair, red eyes, and wore a sleeve less grey t-shirt, rigged black jeans, grey shoes, black finger-less gloves. She smiles evilly as she spots Wing and her friends. Next to the girl are three wolfs. One is a grey male wolf, the second one is a male brown on and the final on is a black male wolf. All three growl hungry.

"Soon you three," said the girl as she pets the wolfs, "Very soon…"

--------

Soon the gang stops in front of an odd looking shop.

"You should you see him here?" asked Wing.

"I thought I did…" replied Sakura, a bit worried now. Cause it be possible Sakura saw an anti toon.

Wing looks inside to see the whole places is dark. Slowly she walked in as the others followed her. Felix turns, thinking he hear something but doesn't see a thing. He shrugs his shoulder.

"Yo, Wing, you think we should leave now?" asked Light. The young pikachu didn't like the looks of the place at all.

"No Light. He could still be here," replied Wing. She always wanted to see Sly secretly.

The gang yelps as they hear a crush from up stairs. They listen closely and looked worried. It sounded like someone was fighting!

"What in the world was that?!" asked Tigger in fear.

"Beats me, but let's check it out," said Wing as she walks towards the stairs.

"Let's not and say we did," said Light.

Wing didn't listen to Light as she, Sakura and Felix start up the stairs.

"Hi! Wait for us!!!" yelled Tigger and Light as they run to catch up with the three.

--------------

Soon the gang were upstairs and looked around. They didn't see anything at looked like someone was fighting.

"See, there's nothing here, now let's go," said Light as he tries to go downstairs.

Wing grabbed the pikachu by the tail as she say, "I think we need to look a bit farer."

"But how are we to do that? After all, there's four highways and only five of us," comment Sakura as she courted the hallways.

"Easy. Sakura, you go one way, Tigger, you go another, Felix will go down the third and Light and I will go down the fourth," explained Wing.

The gang nods and slip up and go their different ways.

--------

Wing and Light walk down a spooky looking hallway with odd pictures of queens and kings. They stop as they hear another crush. Wing gets a smile on her face as she starts to run down the hall with Light trying to keep up with her.

"Wing, slow down!" yelled Light.

"No way!" yelled Wing excited.

She stops as the hallway ends at a bedroom. She looks around and gasped what she saw.

It was a gray raccoon wearing a black eye mark, a blue hat, a blue shirt, golden wristbands and blue shoes. He looked badly hurt as he tries to stand up. He looks and noticed Wing. The raccoon's eyes widen.

"What are you doing here?!" asked/yells the raccoon.

"Are…are you Sly Cooper?" asked Wing.

The raccoon didn't say a word. He looks away.

"Look. Right now you should be getting out of here," said the raccoon calmly.

"What do you mean?" asked Wing puzzled.

"He means me."

Wing gasped as dark cloud appears in the middle of the room. The same girl from before appears with her three wolfs.

"You… you look like me but a bit…different," said Wing.

The girl smirked a bit.

"This because I'm your anti," said the girl who is know as Evil Wing.

The raccoon quickly runs in front of Wing and shields her.

"Listen to me. You need to get out of here now," whispered the raccoon to Wing.

"But, I can help…" said Wing.

"This you she's wants not me. I could buy you a bit of time but not a lot. Now go."

Wing paused for a moment before running. Tears full her eyes, thinking about the raccoon and what can happen to him.

"Going some where?"

Wing turned around to see a black fox wearing a Goth like outfit.

"Who are you?" asked Wing, scared.

"Name's Evil Fox McCloud. Now you're coming with me," said Evil Fox as he smirked.

"No! I'm not!" yells Wing as she tries to ran away.

Suddenly Evil Fox appears in front of her. He smiles as he grabs her by her arm and pulls her close to her.

"There's no where to run," whispered Evil Fox to Wing.

"Let me go…" said Wing, scared.

"Sorry but the boss wants you," whispered Evil Fox, "Plus you are a cutely."

--------

Back with the raccoon and Evil Wing it seemed like the raccoon was winning.

"Give up Evil Wing," said the raccoon as he has a hard time breathing.

Evil Wing smirked. The raccoon looked puzzled for a moment. Suddenly they hear Wing screaming in horror. He then gasped in horror, realizing what happened.

"WING!" yelled the raccoon as he tries to run to get to her.

Evil Wing appears in front for him and grabs him by the arm and starts to twist it.

"Sorry but, we're be taking your girlfriend."

With this, Evil Wing throws the raccoon right into a wall. She disappears as she laughs evilly.

"No…Wing…" said the raccoon weakly before passing out…


	3. Chapter 2: The raccoon is…

**Chapter 2: The raccoon is…**

Sakura, Tigger, Felix and Light all heard the scream and come running.

"Wing! Wing, where are you?!" yells Sakura.

The gang soon stops at the room to find the raccoon knocked out on the floor, looking death.

"Oh man…Please tell me he isn't death…" said Tigger worried. After all, the raccoon was the only one who may be able to help them.

Felix slowly walks up. The raccoon's eyes suddenly opens and he grabs Felix's leg. The cat yelps.

"Where is she?!" asked raccoon.

"Who?" asked Sakura puzzled.

"That darn anti toon that's who! I was fighting her when I heard Wing screaming and…" The raccoon stops as tears filled his eyes.

"Wing, what happened to her?!" asked Light in fear.

The raccoon didn't say a thing but looked away, sadly.

"What happened to Wing?!" asked/yells Light angrily as tears filled his eyes.

"I…I think she was kidnapped…" said the raccoon weakly.

The gang gasped.

"Kidnapped?" asked Tigger in shock.

"But…but why would they want Wing? She…she doesn't have any powers…" said Sakura as tears flow down her face.

The raccoon paused for a moment. He then sighs as he said, "This because for me…"

"W…What?" asked Felix weakly.

"They wanted me to join their team! I said 'Not on my or yours life!' They than leaned about Wing, a girl who I heard about once in my life, and than Jafar creative Nightmare… or Evil Wing if you go by her real name. Evil Wing teamed by with Evil Fox to kidnap the real Wing! When I learned about this, I right away come here but it was too late!" explained the raccoon.

The gang paused for a moment. Sakura starts to shake as she asked, "Who are you?"

The raccoon didn't say a word.

"Answer me!" yelled Sakura angrily as tears continued to flow down her face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I telled you…" said the raccoon.

"Try us!" yelled Light.

The raccoon paused for a moment and sigh.

"Do you have to know?" asked the raccoon.

"Yes!" yelled the gang at once.

The raccoon looked down as he said, "I'm……… I'm Sly Cooper…"

The gang gasped. They were facing one of the greatest thieves of all time and it now looked like they needed his help to find Wing, but could they true him…


	4. Chapter 3: AlyssaLioness and Shadow

**Chapter 3: AlyssaLioness and Shadow**

Sakura, Tigger, Felix and Light didn't know what to say at all. After all, their friend had been kidnapped and now they needed to team up with a wanted thief.

"What are we doing to do?" whispered Tiger to Sakura.

"We have no choice but to team up with him Tigger," said Sakura.

"You should?" asked Light a bit uneasy.

"Big time. After all he doesn't seem at bad."

"Till he steals your food at is."

"Tigger!"

"Look, we'll only to with him till we get Wing back so why don't?" asked Light.

"Thanks Light," said Sakura as she petted the young pikachu.

The gang turned to Sly.

"So what's the plain?" asked Felix.

"Last time I heard about the Anti Toon was in the Pride Lands. This best if we look there first," explained Sly.

"Pride Lands?" asked Felix, "Hi Sakura, you've been before haven't you?"

"A few times," answered Sakura, "But how do you know for the Anti toons Sly-san?"

Sly sighs a bit as he answered, "My friends and I have been having a few run-ins with them. They say their after a type of gem called a Chaos Emerald, something at has powers at could control the whole world."

"Man, Shadow isn't going to be happy about it," said Light.

Sly's eyes widen as he says, "Shadow the hedgehog correct?"

"You know him?!" asked Felix in shock.

"This a long story Ok."

"Wait how are we going to get to the Pride Lands?" asked Tigger.

Sly smiled causing the gang to look a bit worried.

"I have a feeling we're don't going to like the answer…" said Light.

------

A few hours later and the gang finally arrived at the Pride Lands. Sakura's hair is a bit messed up as she steps out of an airplane.

"Last time I asked how we'll get somewhere…" said Light, looking a bit green as he steps out.

"Oh calm down. My diving isn't at bad," comment Sly smiling as he steps out of the plane.

"Wanna bid?"

"His diving's better than Knuckles," said Tigger as he steps out of the airplane.

"Not forget about Sora's" laughs Felix.

Sly stops dead in his trucks suddenly. Sakura noticed.

"Sly-san is something wrong?" asked Sakura a bit worried.

"Shh."

Sly closed his eyes for a moment. The gang gets a puzzled look on their faces.

"This way!" yells Sly as he starts running.

"Where to?!" asked Light as the gang follows.

"Beats me!"

"Beats you?! Oh great! We're following a raccoon who doesn't know where he's-" Felix stopped talking as he hears screaming.

"That sound like a girl!" yells Tigger.

Sly stops as he looks around.

"What's up?" asked Light.

"Listen," said Sly. The gang listens to hear it close by.

"It sound so close," replied Sakura.

"That's because it is," answered Sly.

"Yo guys!" called out Light.

The gang runs over to a cliff to see a fifteen year old girl, with long blonde hair, baby blue eyes. She wears a pink long sleeved shirt with a purple flower in the middle, an orange bracelet on her left wrist, blue jean capris, purple legwarmers with white socks under them, and white shoes with purple laces.

The girl looks up to see Sly's hook crane in front of her.

"Grab on," called out Sakura.

The girl nods as she grabs it and is pulled up.

"You OK?" asked Felix a bit worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine," answered the girl as she is having a hard time breathing.

"What the heck how you doing down there?" asked Sly as he pulls his crane away.

"I was running from these two cheetahs named Cheetayta and Cheetaho," answered the girl.

"Ok. Now at we know at, what's your name?" asked Sly.

"I'm AlyssaLioness but you can tell me by my real name Alyssa," greeted the girl who is now known to by Alyssa.

"My name's Sly Cooper," greeted Sly to Alyssa.

"I'm Felix the cat," greeted Felix, "And this is my friend Tigger."

"T-I double g E-R," laughs Tigger as he starts bouncing around.

"I'm Light the pikachu," greeted Light.

"Hi Alyssa," said Sakura smiling.

"Hi Sakura, long time no see," said Alyssa.

"You know each other?" asked Sly.

"Like you know Alyssa's boyfriend Shadow," said Sakura with a grin.

"You know Shadow?" asked Alyssa.

"It's a long story, now where are the two cheetahs you were talking about?" asked Sly.

"Try turning around," said a voice.

The gang turned to see two cheetahs. They were Cheetayta and Cheetaho, the ones Alyssa was talking about.

"You're them?!" asked Sly. He then starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Cheetayta.

"You two because you're not thing but two stupid cheetahs," laughs Sly.

"Exit-a on the stupid-a," whispered Alyssa.

"Why should I? After all I faced puppies scare than they were. And they nothing but mangy…"

The two cheetahs look angry as Sly continued.

"Slobbering…"

Tigger and Felix hug each other in fear as the cheetahs walk closer to them.

"Stupid kittens!" yells Sly smiling.

The two cheetahs smile evily as they start to sing

Cheetayta: _**He called us slobbering!**_

Cheetaho: _**Said we were mangy!**_

Cheetayta: _**Did I hear stupid?**_

Sly looks puzzled as the other hide behind him. He soon gets the idea than he made a big mistake…

Both: _**Tell us again – gee**_

Cheetayta: _**It's so incredible**_

Cheetaho: _**That you're so rude**_

Cheetayta: _**When you're so edible**_

Both: _**When you are food!**_

"Chow down…" said Cheetayta as he and Cheetaho start to circle around the group.

"Chow Down!" yelled the two as they start to sing again.

Both: _**Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down**_

Cheetaho: _**I'm chompin' at the bit, baby**_

Cheetaho snapped at Sakura and Alyssa as they back up a bit more.

Cheetayta: _**My stomach's on a growl, son**_

Cheetayta gets right in Sly's face as the raccoon starts to look worried.

Both: _**Chow down!  
Chow down!  
You guys been invited on a date  
Six courses handed to us on a plate  
We'll have you raw, won't be long to wait**_

Light yelps as he jumps on top of Tigger's head as the tiger starts to shake in fear.

_**Seeing you're already toasty brown  
Chow down!  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-chow down!**_

Cheetayta: _**You're ribs are looking so tasty**_

Cheetayta licks his lips causing Felix to look more worried than before.

Cheetaho: _**Such chewy little chops, chums**_

Both: _**Eat up!**_

Cheetaho gets a closer look on Sly as the cheetah continued to sing

Cheetaho: _**Now wasn't it his friend who ate your dad?**_

Both: _**And having parents eaten makes us mad**_

Cheetayta: _**We're gonna settle up the score a tad**_

The two cheetahs look away. Alyssa sees a pointing to run for it and nods to the gang. The gang run away wills the cheetahs continued to sing.

Both: _**We've never had a snack of such renown  
Chow down!  
Chow down!**_

Cheetayta looks back to see the gang running for their life.

"Hi, Cheetaho, did we order this lunch to go?!" asked Cheetayta.

"No!" yells Cheetaho.

"Well, there it goes!" yells Cheetayta angrily.

The two cheetahs start to chase after the gang. Soon they end up in a death end and turned. Their eyes widen as they see Cheetaho and Cheetayta right behind them singing.

Both: _**I think we should begin the meal from scratch  
So many juicy segments to detatch  
Be good as gold for you're as good as carved**_

"Here little ones," said Cheetaho smiling evilly.

"We're starved!" said the two at the same time.

The two cheetahs are about to attack but something appeared in front of them. It is a black and red sixteen year hedgehog.

"All right Shadow!" yells Alyssa and Sakura.

Shadow smirks as the two cheetahs look worried.

"What was at about eating my girlfriend and her friends?" asked Shadow smirking.

"This is your girlfriend?" asked Cheetaho as he sheepishly smiled.

"We had no idea," said Cheetayta as he to smiled sheepishly.

Shadow smiles as the two cheetahs turned around to leave. He then quickly turned around and yells "BOO!" louder causing the two to run of their lives. The others start to laugh like crazy at this.

"Man that was good!" laughs Light.

"Thanks Shadow," said Alyssa as she kissed the hedgehog on the cheek.

"No problem," replied Shadow blushing a bit.

Sly walks up to them.

"Long time no sees Shadow," said Sly.

"Hi Sly Cooper," replied Shadow.

"So you were telling the true!" yells Felix out loud. Tigger covers Felix's mouth as Sly and Shadow chuckled a bit.

"So what are you doing here in the Pride Lands?" asked Shadow.

"This Evil Wing and Evil Fox again. I think there's a chaos emerald here and we need to get to it and fast. They also kidnapped a girl by the name of Wing," explained Sly.

"Then we better get a move on," replied Shadow.

Sly smiled as he nods. The gang starts to walk away but Alyssa stops, thinking they are being watched. Alyssa shrugs as she runs to catch up to the gang, not knowing that they were…


	5. Chapter 4: Wing’s pray

**Chapter 4: Wing's pray**

Without Sly, Shadow, Alyssa, Sakura, Tigger, Felix or Light knowing, they were being watched by Evil Wing who is sitting in her room. Outside her room in a tower where there is only a window. Inside is Wing looking sad. She looks at her necklace and sighs. She heard everything at her friends, Shadow, Alyssa and Sly had plain to do. She looks out the window as she starts to sing

Wing: _**Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room**_

She looks down to see a few of the Anti Toon getting ready for battle.

_**And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer**_

Wing picks up a newspaper with Sly's picture on it as she sat down on her bed.

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away**_

She puts it down as she walks to her mirror.

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

For a moment she thought she sees Sly in the mirror beside hers. She turns to see there was no one there.

_**Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer**_

Wing gets up and goes back to the window as she looks up at the sky.

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

Voices in Wing's head start to sing in her mind.

Voices:_** Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...**_

Wing stand up as she starts to sing again.

Wing: _**There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer**_

Wing starts to walks to her bed as she finish singing the song

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

Wing sat down on her bed as she starts to cry. There was no here she could escape herself and it would be a huge chance at her friends, Shadow, Alyssa and Sly would death if they truly were going to try to save her.

"Please… keep them safe…" whispered Wing to herself.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Battle

**Chapter 5: The First Battle**

The gang was now in a far part of the Pride Land.

"Where are we going?" asked Felix puzzled.

"To my place," answered Alyssa smiling.

Soon the gang started to see bones of elephants all over the place. Light yelped as he runs into a skull of one.

"Where…What is this place?" asked Sly as he looked around.

Shadow started to chuckled a bit. Sly noticed as he gets an angry look on his face.

"What's so funny?" asked Sly angrily.

"You Sly. You're looking like you're seen a ghost in this place or something," laughs Shadow, "Are you scared?"

"No I am not!" yelled Sly.

"You sure?" asked Shadow smirking a bit.

"Yes I'm sure," answered Sly.

"Ok…ok," replied Shadow.

A few moments pass as the gang continued. Shadow quickly turned.

"LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" yells Shadow, like something was about to eat them.

The gang quickly turns around to see no one was there. They start to hear Shadow and Alyssa giggling/chuckling.

"Shadow you jerk!" yells Sakura angrily.

"Sorry. I can't help myself," said Shadow as stops chuckling.

"Right… Sure you can't," mumbled Sly to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"I thought there was a monster behind us," said Tigger who is holding Felix like a Shaggier and Scooby Doo way.

"I wasn't scared," said Light with a fake smile.

Alyssa smiled as she walks to Light.

"BOO!" yells Alyssa loudly and right next to Light.

The pikachu screams as he runs over to Sakura and hides behind her.

"I thought you said you weren't scared," laughs Alyssa.

"Oh shut up," growled Light angrily.

"You guys are acting a busy of kids you know at?" joked Sly.

Tigger however didn't look amused as he walked over to Sly and stomped on his tail. Sly yells as he grabs his tail.

"What the heck was it of Tigger?!" asked Sly angrily.

"It was a joke," said Tigger smiling.

Alyssa stops as she hears laughing.

"Yo Alyssa, is something wrong?" asked Shadow to his girlfriend.

Alyssa turned to the gang as she yells, "Get down!"

The gang yelped as a powerful attack was close to hitting them. Sly looked up to see some figures standing on a bone of an elephant with weapons in their hands.

The fist one looks like Alyssa only one year older than her, even one inch taller and skinner than Alyssa. Her hair was blonde with a light brown streak like Zira's and cut short, she has tanish-pale skin, yellow fiery, cheetah-like eyes, when she smirks her teeth were sharp as cheetah teeth. She wore a tanish white turtleneck shirt, a yellow scarf with black spots, brown fingerless gloves revealing her sharp red nails, yellow matching shorts with black spots, and brown high-heeled boots.

The second one looks like an evil version of Daffy Duck.

The third one is a young black vixen with short grey hair, a black/grey sleeves shirt, dark blue jeans, grey boots and two black ribbons on her tails, a red tiara, a sliver belt and weird marks on her armies. She looked a lot like Krystal.

Sly recognized the next one for it is Evil Fox McCloud.

The next isn't an Anti Toon but is a black cat with long silver hair and red eyes and wore a black top with ribs in the stomached, black shorts, black boots and gloves and had black eye rings. She has bat wings behind her and vampire like teeth.

"Look at what we found," said the vixen evilly.

"Let me guess. You're Anti Krystal correct?" asked Sly with a smirk.

The vixen, who is known as Anti Krystal smiled.

"Looks like you come back of some trouble," said Alyssa as she gets out her FireIce Sceptor, "Huh Evil Alyssa?"

"Guess you could say at," chuckled Evil Alyssa. She then smirked as she continued, "We're here of the master thief."

"Master Thief?" asked Alyssa puzzled.

"The raccoon idiot," said the Evil version of Daffy.

"Look like Evil Alyssa bought her boyfriend," mumbled Shadow.

Sly over heard as he exclaimed, "Boyfriend?! Man they make one gross out couple!"

"SHUT UP!" yells Evil Alyssa and Evil Daffy as the same time.

"Who's the new girl with you? You're sister?" asked Shadow.

The cat smiled evilly as she starts to chuckled a bit. The chucked some turned into laugher causing the gang to look dumbfounder.

"I didn't think it was at funny," said Felix confused.

The cat finally stops.

"Name's Devil. I'm the sister of a young winged cat named Angel," answered the cat that is known as Devil the winged cat.

"I could have guessed at by your wings," said Light as he rolled his eyes.

Without warning another figure comes in and grabs Sly by the neck. The figure than throws him into Shadow who fall onto Alyssa causing them to hit the floor.

"What the?!" asked Sakura as she turned.

The figure stops moving and looks a lot like Sly but with darker fur color and wears nothing but black.

"You have to be joking me," laughs the raccoon.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you!" yells Sakura as she gos to attack the raccoon.

The raccoon smirked as Sakura gets closer. Suddenly he disappeared, causing the girl to stop dead in her trucks. She looks around, confused.

"Look behind you."

Sakura' eyes widen as the raccoon appears behind her. Before she could even turn the raccoon kicked her right into a wall, knocking her out.

"This is the best you've get."

Tigger and Felix now run after the raccoon on different sides. The raccoon disappeared again causing Tigger and Felix to run into each other and get knocked out.

Light looks shock at this. He then growls angry as he runs toward the raccoon.

"THUDER SHOCK!" yelled Light as he performs the move.

The raccoon then shield himself with something causing the attack to go back and hit Light head on. The pikachu tried to stand up but fells to the ground, hurt badly.

"Silly pikachu…"

"Hey!"

The raccoon turned to see Shadow, Alyssa and Sly standing up. The voice came from Shadow.

"I wouldn't celibate as eailer," growled Alyssa.

Sly gets a better look at the raccoon and gulped.

"Let me guess…The evil me?" asked Sly.

"Good to see someone in your loser team has a brain," laughs the raccoon evilly who is Evil Sly.

The three then chased at him with their weapon in hand. Evil sly disappeared again causing the three to stop. The other Anti Toons join in as Evil Krystal and evil Fox is battling Shadow, Evil Alyssa, Evil Daffy and Alyssa are battling and Sly is fighting Devil and Evil Sly.

Shadow used his chaos spire at Evil Fox, hitting him in the arm. Evil Fox growled angrily at the hedgehog. Evil Krystal run towards Shadow as she hands start to grow. A beam of darkness comes dark but luckily Shadow dodged it in time. He smirked as he used chaos control to appear behind Evil Krystal and hit her on the back, knocking her out. Evil fox get up and grabbed his gun and armed at Shadow. Shadow sees this as he runs towards Evil Fox and kicked the gun out of his hand. Shadow looks back a bit to see Evil Krystal is gone, meaning she had been beaten. The hedgehog turned quickly to see Evil Fox running towards him angrily. Shadow once again used chaos control and appeared in front of Evil fox and kicked him in the face. This caused Evil Fox to fly towards a wall and hits it hard. As he lands on the ground, Evil Fox disappeared in a thing of smoke, meaning he had been beaten too.

Alyssa is going well in her battle too. Evil Alyssa has out her wand called the NightCheetah wand and is trying to blast Alyssa with it. Luckily Alyssa keeps on dodging. Alyssa then blasted Evil Alyssa in a block of ice. Alyssa turned to see Evil Daffy is about to kick her when Shadow kicks him right in the face. Both Alyssa and Shadow than used a powerful attack, hitting Evil daffy and sending him crashing to the floor. He then disappeared in a black smoke. Evil Alyssa broke out of her prison and runs toward the two. Alyssa and Shadow turn in time and blasted her. Evil Alyssa than disappeared in the black smoke too.

Meanwhile Devil had grabbed Sly by his leg and throws him to the floor. Sly quickly gets up in time as Evil Sly used a powerful attack near him. Sly gets out his hook cane and tries hits his evil self with it. Evil Sly jumped over Sly as he comes to attack and hits him on the back, hard. Sly hits the floor and tries to stand up but Devil lands a foot on him. He looks up to see a sword next to his face.

"Good bye, Sly Cooper," said Devil.

Sly closed his eyes. Suddenly a scream is heard. Sly opened his eyes to see Shadow kicking Devil off of him. Alyssa blasted Evil Sly away from Sly.

"You OK?" asked Alyssa as she has a bit of trouble breathing.

"I…I'm fine," replied Sly who is also having trouble breathing.

Shadow used chaos control on Devil, causing her arm to get cut. Devil growled angrily as her arm start to blood. She looks at Shadow angrily as she disappeared. Alyssa and Sly team up to battle Evil Sly. Alyssa used her wand and blasted Evil Sly into a thing of ice.

"Get me out of here!" yells Evil Sly angrily as he is still frozen.

"What's the magical word?" asked Sly, acting like a child.

"You're dead when I get out of here!"

"Wrong. It's please. Now has an 'ice' day," half laughed Sly.

Alyssa and Shadow start to laugh a bit at this.

"Nice one," laughs Shadow.

"Now we better get the others to a safe place," said Alyssa as she starts to carry Tigger on her back and Light on her head.

"But what about him?" asked Sly.

"Not worry about it. He'll disappear soon to," explained Shadow as he picks up Sakura and to carry her on his back.

"Ok…"

Sly picks up Felix and carries him on his back. As the heroes start to left, Evil sly starts to disappear in black smoke. Sly noticed this.

"Hi, Sly you coming!" called out Alyssa.

"Coming," answered Sly as he runs to catch up with the gang.

-------

As Sly walks off, he was being watched via a crystal ord by Evil Wing in a war room.

Evil Wing lets out an annoyed sheik "Oooooohhh, that little, bubbly, stupid, ugly…Ugh!"

"You should have known that would have happened if you send those losers," said a voice.

Evil Wing turned to see an evil version of Alex the Lion.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Evil Wing puzzled.

"I'm only saying. After all, the team now has Shadow and Alyssa on their side," explained Evil Alex.

"You idiot! They were never evil!" snapped Evil Wing angrily.

She then throws a pot at Evil Alex who ducked in time.

"If you think you could be better than go yourself," yells Evil Wing.

"If this is your plain than why don't you go?!" asked/ half yells Evil Alex.

"I telled you before! I have to still here to make sure at one toon doesn't appear and get my good self out of here!"

"If you're scared about it happening than why don't lock the girl in the dugongs?!"

Evil Wing smiles as she sits down.

"Because if they do get here, the dugong is where they would look at first and could get too easily. Plus it's easily to keep an eye on her," explained Evil Wing with an evil smile.

Evil Alex sighs as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll go," said Evil Alex, "And I'll an army of heartless."

"I have a better idea," said Evil Wing as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly white like monsters appear right behind Evil Alex.

"What are those things?" asked Evil Alex puzzled.

"They're called Nobodies. I think they would do a better job," said Evil Wing with a grin.

She then starts to chuckled.

"Soon those silly toons will be out-numbered by their worst nightmare," said Evil Wing, chuckling evilly then turned into evil laughing which Evil Alex did too.


	7. Chapter 6: Crazy Anti Toon!

**Chapter 6: Crazy Anti Toon!**

Soon the gang arrived at Alyssa's house. Three hyenas are outside waiting for them. One of them is a female and is running towards them.

"Alyssa! Are you Ok?! You aren't hurt are you?!" asked the hyena quickly.

"I'm fine. We had a little run in with some Anti toons at all," explained Alyssa.

"Hi, Alyssa who are these guys?" asked Sly.

The other two ran up as Alyssa faced Sly.

"Oh right. This is Shenzi, my mom."

The female one bow as Alyssa said the name Shenzi.

"Please to meet you," said Shenzi

"My father Banzia."

The first male hyena at come over smiled.

"Hi," said Banzia.

"And my Uncle Ed."

Ed laughs like crazy as Alyssa said his name.

"Mom, dad, this is Sly Cooper."

"Hello," said Sly as he bowed too.

"And these are his friends, Tigger, Felix and Light."

The three hyena looks to see them being carried by Alyssa and Sly.

"And you remember Sakura."

They look to see Sakura being carried by Shadow.

"What happened to them?" asked Banzia.

"Like she said, we had a little run in with some Anti Toons who suddenly attacked us and knocked them out," explained Shadow.

"Then let's get you guys inside and I'll get Rafiki," explained Shenzi as the gang followed her inside the cave.

------

Inside, a hyena named T is getting out the first add take as Sly sat down on a chair.

"Something wrong Sly?"

Sly looks up to see Shadow sting in front of him.

"No," answered Sly.

"You not sound Ok," replied Shadow.

Sly paused for a moment and sigh.

"I…I guess this the battle…," answered Sly.

Shadow grin a bit as he ask, "This about how the others get hurt isn't it?"

"It was the first ever time something like that happened. I'm always on my own when it comes to battling expect for a few times but then I only had a one person to worry about besides me," explained Sly

"I get the idea. But you can't let than one battle put you down, after all we win. And the others are going to be fine. I think you did better than what many toons do on their first time fighting as a team," comment Shadow.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Sly smiled a bit.

"Thanks Shadow," said Sly.

"No problem."

Alyssa came running into the room.

"We have a small problem," said Alyssa.

"What is it?" asked Shadow.

"That crazy Anti Toon is back," said Alyssa with a grin.

Shadow rolled his eyes a bit as he sigh, "Not again…"

Outside the house is a small hamster with black sports. This is the Evil Hamtaro. He is trying to toss rocks out the house as he yells like crazy.

"Come out here and face me you sissies!" yells Evil Hamtaro as he laughs.

Sly, Shadow and Alyssa are looking out the window as Evil Hamtaro is doing this.

"He's an Anti Toon?!" asked Sly in disbelief.

"This sad but yes," said Shadow as he tries not to laugh.

"He's not like many of them. Something went wrong with him and now he acts like…"

"A big cry baby who thinks he's all that," said Shadow, finishing what Alyssa was about to say.

"So who's going to go to get him?" asked Sly.

Shadow and Alyssa turned to Sly and smiled.

"I shouldn't have asked…"

------

Soon Sly stepped out of the house and start walking towards Evil Hamtaro. The little guy noticed Sly as he starts throwing rocks at him. Sly sighs as he starts to talk.

"Look. I'm not going to hurt you little guy."

"You should try! I'm the best Anti Toon there is! In fact, I can kick your butt right now if I wanted to!" yells Evil Hamtaro.

Sly sighs as he rolled his eyes. This Anti Toon was an idiot!

"You sure you want to do at?" asked Sly.

"You bet I would! Now come here and hit me with your best shot!" yells Evil Hamtaro.

"Ok. Have it your way."

Sly walks next to Evil Hamtaro as the little guy showed his teeth. He then bites Sly in the leg but mores to Evil Hamtaro sly grabbed him off of his leg and put him in a bag!

"What the… LET ME OUT OF HERE!" yells Evil Hamtaro.

Evil Hamtaro continued to yell as Sly walks back into the house. Alyssa and Shadow turned around as Sly enters the room with Evil Hamtaro still yelling like crazy.

"And another thing…"

"If you not shut up in there I'll feed you to the hyenas!" yells Sly angrily.

Shadow and Alyssa start to laugh a bit.

"What?" asked Sly puzzled.

"Nothing," said Shadow trying not to laugh.

"Evil Hamtaro reminds me for that one little Decepticon," said Alyssa as she stops laughing.

(A/n: The one from Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen)

"Oh great, that's what we need to safe Wing. A crazy Anti Toon," groans Sly.

Just then Shenzi walked in with Rafiki.

"How are they Rafiki?" asked Alyssa.

"They'll be up and running by the morning. Now this best you three get some sleep for the night," said Rafiki smiling.

"But what about Wing?!" asked Sly.

"Wing?" asked Shenzi.

"The girl who was taken," answered Shadow.

Shenzi and Rafiki looked concerned.

"I don't know what to do about Wing but you can't save her with all your stronger," said Shenzi sadly.

"Watch me," said Sly.

Before Sly could walk out of the room Rafiki hit him on the head with his staff.

"Ouch!" yelped Sly, "What did you do that for?!"

"Because you, sir, were about to make a stupid move," answered Rafiki.

Sly looks puzzled a bit as Rafiki continued to talk, "If you go how would you be able to fight all the Anti Toons? How can you get your friend go of there and protect her while escaping? Do you truly believe you can do all that and more on your own?"

Sly paused for a moment and thought about it. Even if he did make it to the place there was no where he could fight them all on his own.

"I guess you're right," replied Sly.

"Good boy. Now go and get some sleep and tomorrow you guys will be on your way," explained Rafiki as Alyssa, Shadow and Sly start to get to the bedrooms.

"Hey! Is anyone still there?! Hello?!"

"SHUT UP!!!" yells everyone at once at Evil Hamtaro.

-------

Back at the Anti toon's hideout

"Evil Hamtaro get capture?" asked Evil Wing.

"Yes, it's what I heard," replied Evil Sonic.

Evil Wing sighed. "It figures. And what about the prisoner?"

"She's still in that tower and is still looking out the window," explained Evil Sonic.

"And Evil Alex?"

"He and his army are right to fight the gang in the morning," said Evil Sonic.

"Good." Said Evil Wing smiling "Everything is going how I plained it to go…"


	8. Chapter 7: Evil Wing’s love and plain

**Chapter 7: Evil Wing's love and plain**

It was morning as Evil wing looks at the crystal grinning. She watched as the gang said bye to Shenzi, Banzia and Ed as they start off again. Evil Hamtaro is still in the bag, yelling like crazy. She turned it off and gets up.

"Evil Alex's plain better work," said Evil Wing.

She walks to her mirror and looks at herself. She then combs her hair, shaped her nails and then went back to her chair. She threw bones to her three wolfs. Evil Wing then looks up to see someone coming. It is an evil version of Jake Long in his dragon form.

"Hey there," greeted Evil Wing.

"Hello," greeted Evil Jack Long.

"What is it you are visiting for?" asked Evil Wing as Storm, the grey wolf, hands her an Anti-Toon magazine and reads it.

"You remember the one correct?" asked Evil Jake.

"You mean the one sealed away in the cave near the Pride Lands?"

"Correct."

"Yeah why?"

"There toons are close by. What if Evil Hamtaro talks them about her?"

"It's a big problem," said Evil Wing as she bites her nail.

"I also found something out about your good self," said Evil Jake.

"What is it?"

"It seems she is in love with Sly Cooper."

"I knew that."

"You do?"

"But I think the Evil Sly is to shallow plus I know you are the one."

"I know"

Evil Wing puts down the put the magazine down and look at Evil Jack with a lovingly smirk on her face and so did Evil Jack as he walked to Evil Wing.

"And I know that I have an idea for the both of us" said Evil Wing.

"This plan for us should be easy as can be" said Evil Jake.

Evil Jack and Evil Wing got closer and they began to kiss, which grossed out Thunder, Storm, and Lighting.

They stopped kissing and Evil Wing spoke "Go get every Anti-Toon for my plan. I have a feeling Evil Alex will fault if she is unsealed."

-------

At the throne room every Anti Toon is there to hear Evil Wing. They applause to her and once she raise her hand they stop.

"Everyone," said Evil Wing, "I have a plan at I will need your help with now at I know Evil Alex will fault."

"You mean because for her?!" asked Evil Knuckles.

"What's the plain?" asked Evil Kyo.

Everyone was questioning until Evil Wing tried to stop them but they were still that it.

"SHUT UP!!!" yells Evil Wing as her eyes turned blood red."The plain is at we fight them fire with fire! Evil Sly will be our guide to this plan and with the good side of Sly and his friends helpless. For I am Evil Wing, the princess of HATE!"

The anti toons cheered and applauded to her as she fixed herself and music starts to play as she sings.

Evil Wing: _**You know every world will have its end  
And I'm here to prove it all to you**_

She points the other Anti Toons as Evil Jake joins in.

Evil Wing and Jake: _**I am who you don't think I am  
All wrapped up in my evil plan**_

Evil Wing glared at the tower where the real Wing is at.

_**I can taste the day  
Savor night  
Spells beyond you as I watch you crawl  
Do you dare to fight evil's might?  
I'll be the last one standing in a flash of light**_

Evil Wing then shows an image of a girl who looks a lot like Serena aka Sailor Moon but has black eyes, red eyes and wears a long black dress with a black moon mark inside a crystal sleeping. Evil Wing then waved her hand, getting rid of the image.

_**My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity  
You think (you think) that you have power over me  
In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me**_

Evil Wing picks up a picture for Sly and rips it in half. She does the same with a picture of Shadow, Alyssa, Sakura, Tigger, Felix and Light.

_**So turn away or face this day with me  
(Face the day with me)  
With me  
(Face the day with me)**_

Evil Wing turned to face Evil Sonic, Evil Tails and Evil Knuckles as she walks in front of them.

_**You know  
Every world will have it's test  
Don't blame for what I have become**_

Evil Wing and Evil Jake start to dance with each other as the song continued.

_**You know every world will come to end (come to end)  
And I'll create your final rest**_

Evil Wing then shows an image of Sly and the others as they head to where the Serena look alike is at.

_**I can taste the day  
Savor night  
Scream your dreams as you dare to fight  
Dare to fight**_

She gets rid of the images of the other Anti Toons start to dance too.

_**My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity  
You think (you think) that you have power over me  
In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me**_

_**So turn away or face this day with me  
(Face the day with me)  
With me  
(Face the day with me)  
With me  
(Face the day with me)  
With me**_

_**I can taste the day  
Savor night  
Scream your dreams as you dare to fight  
Dare to fight**_

Soon all the Anti Toons start to sing with Evil Wing and Evil Jake.

All: _**My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity  
You think (you think) that you have power over me  
In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me**_

A flame suddenly appears behind everyone as they final the dance._**  
So turn away or face this day with me  
(Face the day with me)**_

The fire growls bigger as Evil Wing shows her teeth. Then she and the others start to laugh evilly as the fire fades out…


	9. Chapter 8: Evil Serena

**Chapter 8: Evil Serena**

Soon the gang arrived at the same place the Anti Toons feared they would find. It is an odd looking cave.

"Ok Evil Hamtaro," said Sly as he puts the little guy out of the bag, "You said you know someone here who could help us."

"And I'm telling the true grey boy!" yelped Evil Hamtaro.

"You better watch what you say or I'll burn your butt big time," scolded Alyssa as she takes out her wand.

Evil Hamtaro yelps, "You don't need to bring out the wand!"

"Then show us the way!" yells Sakura angrily.

"Ok, ok, jezz. No need for you to get your jeans in a tie," said Evil Hamtaro rudely.

The gang follows Evil Hamtaro as they enter the cave.

-----

Soon they enter a room where the same look alike Serena in at.

"Ok, now how do we get her out," asked Tigger.

"Easy. I'll do it," said Evil Hamtaro as he walks towards the crystal.

Felix and Sakura look around and noticed something…an Anti Toon mark!

"She's an Anti Toon!" yells Felix and Sakura at the same time.

It was too later. The ground starts to shake as the crystal broke. Pieces start to fly everywhere as the gang ducks in time. As the cloud at was made clears up they see Anti Serena coughing like mad. She looks to see Shadow, Alyssa and Sly.

"You three there," said Evil Serena as she points to the three, "What year is it?"

"2009," answered Alyssa.

"I've been asleep for five years!" gasped Anti Serena, "Now who's winning?"

"The Anti Toons," answered Sly sadly.

"Dang it!" yells Evil Serena angrily.

The gang looks puzzled by the way Evil Serena is acting.

"'Dang it'? But you're an anti toon," said Light.

"So?! Where does it say at Anti Toons need to stay evil?!" asked Evil Serena angrily.

"So wait, you mean we have a choice?" asked Evil Hamtaro in shock.

"Oh confuse we have a choice stupid! Normal toons can start out good and then turn evil but with us Anti Toons, we start off bad and then turn good," explained Evil Serena. (A/n: Reminds you of a Decepticon in Transforms 2: Revenge of the Fallen?)

"Then forget those losers! I'm with you guys now!" yells Evil Hamtaro as he hugs Alyssa's leg.

Shadow didn't look pleased with this.

"Hi, that's my girlfriend you're hugging," said Shadow angrily.

"Calm down Shadow. He isn't doing anything wrong," said Alyssa.

Evil Serena walks to the enters and gasped when she sees Evil Alex coming.

"We are about to have some company!" yells Evil Serena to the gang.

"Weapons out than!" yells Sly as he and the others take out their weapons, ready to fight.

Soon Evil Alex enters to see Evil Serena out of her prison and the gang right behind her.

"So snap!!!" yells Evil Alex as he tries to run away.

"Get him!!!!" yells Sly.

The scene changed to the front of the cave. Everything is quiet till we hear crushing, kicking, pouching, ECT noises and dust clouds are formed. Evil Alex quickly runs out in fear as Evil Hamtaro and Light stop at the enters.

"And don't come back!" yells Light as Evil Hamtaro makes a face at Evil Alex.

Evil Serena in laughing like crazy as Light and Evil Hamtaro renter the cave.

"What's wrong?" asked Tigger.

"Nothing! That was the most fun I had in years! You guys know how to fight!" laughs Evil Serena.

"Guess when you're locked up for five years you get at feeling," said Shadow smiling.

"But do you really want to be called 'Evil Serena'? I mean it sounds like you're still evil," comment Felix.

Evil Serena thought of a moment. She then smiles.

"Then call me Twilight," said Evil Serena, now named Twilight smiling.

"And call me Black," said Evil Hamtaro now named Black.

"Cool. Now that it's done, do you know a way to the base without the other Anti Toons seeing us?" asked Sly.

"Why? Is there a girl you want to safe?" asked Twilight in a joking way.

Sly starts to blush a bit as Twilight gets the idea. She smiled.

"I do. They used it when they sealed me in this Heck of a place," answered Twilight.

She then opens a secret door in one of the caves wall.

"Quickly now. We can't waste time for who knows what they are doing to your girlfriend right now," said Twilight.

"She's not my girlfriend," replied Sly.

"But you love her it seems and I can guess she loves you. Now do you want to save her or not?" asked Twilight.

"Ok. Let's finish this," said Sly.

The others smile and nod as they enter the hall way. The door closed as Twilight is the last person to enter.

------

Back at the Anti Toon's hideout

"They what?!" yells Evil Wing angrily.

"Freed Evil Serena lady E.W," replied Evil Sonic.

"How?!"

"Evil Hamtaro is now a traitor too. He showed them the way and broke the seal."

Evil Wing growled that this. She never plained for Evil Serena, now Twilight, being freed and helping Sly and the others. To make it worst, the Antis now losed a member to the good guys!

"Bring me the good me," ordered Evil Wing.

Just as she said that, Evil Jake comes in with the real Wing, tried up.

"This brat was trying to escape," said Evil Jake as he throws Wing to the ground.

"You're not going to win! Sly is beat you guys big time!" yells Wing.

Evil Wing chuckled as she walked towards Wing and raised her head to face her.

"You think that raccoon boy can beat me?" asked Evil Wing.

"I know he can!" yells Wing angrily.

"Then let's put then to a test," said Evil Wing smiling.

"W-What do you mean by that?" asked Wing, scared.

Evil Wing walks over to a window as she explained, "To see what Sly cares about the most. You or his career?"

Wing gasped at this. Tears formed in her eyes.

"You…you don't mean that…"

"Oh, I do. If Sly choices his career over you then you will be killed in front of him. If he says you than Sly joins us and you will be free. This at simples."

"No…no… oh Sly…" Wing starts to cry as Evil Jake takes her away.

Evil Wing smiled evilly as she looks out the window.

'Soon everything will fell into plan.'


	10. Chapter 9: The Anti Toon’s hideout

**Chapter 9: The Anti Toon's hideout**

The gang continued they way to the Anti Toons' hideout as Twilight, once known as Evil Serena, explained how she became good.

"So, after the battle I was hurt badly. A guy named Zorori looked to see me hurt and don't able to get back home. He helped me to his place and nursed me back to heath. Since then I've been good," explained Twilight.

"So can other Anti Toons beside you and Black became good to?" asked Light.

"If they wanted to, but most of them are too stupid to see they have a choice," chuckled Twilight.

Soon the gang sees the other end of the hall. They look to see the place.

"Ok Twilight, now what do we do?" asked Shadow.

"Grab each others' hands," explained Twilight

"Why?" asked Sakura puzzled.

"Because I'm going to use chaos control to get us there," answered Twilight.

"You sure this is a good idea?" asked Alyssa.

"You bet. Now do it before I use chaos control or who knows what may happen to you," laughs Twilight.

"WHAT?!" asked the gang as they did what Twilight said to do.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!"

Suddenly the gang is the hideout…In the sky at this! They screamed as they fell to the ground with a THRUD!

"It turned out better then what I thought it would," said Twilight with a smile.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" asked/yells Shadow, Alyssa and Sly.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!!!" yells Sakura and Light.

"Look we're here on so let's found Sly's girlfriend and get out of here," explained Twilight.

Black looks around and is puzzled at something.

"What's wrong Black?" asked Tigger.

"I'm surprised there isn't any guard here," answered Black.

Just as Black finished a group of Anti Toon appeared out of nowhere and surrendered them.

"Nice Black," groans Felix.

"Weapons out everyone!" yells Sly as the gang does so.

Evil Wing watched from her room as the gang chased at the Anti Toons. The battle has begin…


	11. Chapter 10: The Final Battle Begins

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle Begins**

Inside Evil Wing's room, Devil is watching the fight. It seemed the good guys were winning. For a moment no one is behind Devil.

"Hello sister."

Devil turned to see a cat with small white wings, long blue hair, black eyes, light purple fur with pink marking and a white spot. She wore as red sleeve less top, a black jacked at also didn't had sleeve, weird arm things, blue jeans, a necklace with a ninja star on it and black ninja like shoes.

"Angel," growled Devil.

Angel smirked.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want Devil and I have something you want."

Before Devil could say a thing, Angel hold up a chaos emerald. Angel sees Devil's angry face and smile.

"Hand over the emerald Angel," growled Devil.

"Over my die body," said Angel still smiling.

"So be it."

Devil and Angel get out their weapons and chased at each other. Right as they are about to attack the scene changes to Sly fighting Evil Jake. Sly used his hook cane to hit Evil Jake hard in the back causing him to get knocked out.

Twilight is fighting Evil Krystal and Evil Fox. Twilight smiled as she kicks Evil Fox in the stomach causing him to fly right into the wall. Evil Krystal tried to blast Twilight but the toon used a shield to dodge the attack and it hits Evil Krystal. Evil Krystal flies to the wall and right passed Alyssa and Shadow who are fighting Evil Alyssa and Evil Daffy.

Alyssa used her wand to trap Evil Daffy in a thing of ice right before Evil Krystal crashed into him, knocking them both out. Evil Shadow appears behind Shadow. Shadow quickly turned and kicks Evil Shadow right in the face. Evil Shadow lands on his feet only to be kicked in the back by Felix. Right as Evil Shadow is about the kick Felix the scene changed back to Angel and Devil.

Angel kicks Devil out of the room and into the battle ground next to Sly who is fighting Evil Sly. Angel jumps down and lands on Evil Sly causing him to hit the ground.

"Thanks," said Sly.

"No problem. Oh behind you," said Angel as she turned around.

Sly looked right as Angel pouched Evil Sonic in the face. Evil Sonic collapsed as Tigger jumps by with Evil Knuckles right behind him. Tigger yelps as he sees he is at a dead end and turns to see Evil Knuckles smiling. Tigger closed his eyes. Right before Evil Knuckles could do anything, Black runs by and bites him on the leg hard. Evil Knuckles screams in pain as he runs away with Black and Tigger laughing like crazy.

Angel and Alyssa are now fighting a group of Anti Toons. They nod to each. Alyssa and Angel hook armies. Angel spins around as Alyssa kicks all the Anti Toons like the face.

Felix sees an opening and nods to Twilight. Twilight looks to see and faced Sly.

"Sly, you go on and find your girlfriend," said Twilight

"But what about you guys?" asked Sly worried

"We'll be fine. Now go!" yells Twilight.

Sly nods as he runs into the place. Sakura is standing next to Twilight and looks puzzled.

"Why did you tell Sly he could go on ahead?" asked Sakura.

"We're doing fine here. Besides, he has someone who he cares about to save," explained Twilight as she smiled.

The two kick two more Anti Toons in the face as Sakura asked, "But Sly never meet Wing before didn't he?"

"It is something you are wrong about," answered Twilight.

Evil Shadow flies passed the two as Shadow runs after him.

"Ok. Now I'm confused," said Sakura with a confused look on her face.

"Tell me, is Wing adopted?" asked Twilight.

Sakura kicks Evil Tails in the stomach as she thinks for a moment.

"Yeah she is. Jack and Sally adopted her," answered Sakura.

Twilight pouched Evil Amy in the face as she continued, "Well Sly was never adopted. In fact he left the orphanages with his two friends to start the Cooper Gang."

The scene changed to Sly running inside the hideout as we hear Sakura's voice.

"So you're saying they were in the same orphanages?" asked Sakura's voice.

"I know so. In fact, if I'm right, it was Sly who had give Wing her necklace," explained Twilight's voice.

"But how do you know this?"

"Being inside a crystal for five years does stuff to you. I read the boy mind when we were in the cave."

The scene changed back to the fight where only a few Anti Toons are lifted. The gang smile and nod at each other as they go to kick the Anti Toons in the face.

-------

The scene is now a huge room with two doors. Sly opens one as he enters the room and quietly closed it.

"Hello Sly Cooper."

Sly turned to see Evil Wing sitting in her throne.

"Where's Wing?" asked Sly angrily.

Evil Wing smiled.

"Where is she?!" asked Sly again.

"Calm down. She's fine for now," answered Evil Wing as she stands up.

"Of now? What do you mean by that?!" asked sly as he grows more angry.

"It's simple. If you join us she will be set free but if you say no than…oh the poor thing," said Evil Wing as she fake frowned.

"W…What will happen to her?" asked Sly as his eyes slinked.

Evil Wing walked over to Sly and whispered, "Death."

Sly fell to his knee as he starts to cry.

"You're…you're lying…"

"You want to test it out?"

Evil Wing dropped a familiar item in front of Sly; Wing's necklace.

"That's…"

"The girl's necklace. As we speak she is being keep a hold of by a few of our members."

Sly grab the neck as he looks up at Evil Wing angrily.

"You monster."

"I've been called worst. Now your answer?"

Sly paused for a moment. If he said yes that the others would think he was a traitor but if he said no Wing would pay the price.

'Now to see what raccoon boy cares about the mores'


	12. Chapter 11: The End

**Chapter 11: The End**

Twilight is trying to get the doors opened to the hideout.

"Dang it, they're not moving at all!" yells Twilight angrily.

"But they opened so easily for Sly," said Shadow.

"Wait a moment…" Twilight turned to Sakura. "Did Sly say anything at could play a part in this?"

Sakura thought as a moment. Her eyes widen as she gasped.

"When we first meet Sly! He said the Anti Toons wanted him to join them!" gasped Sakura.

"Twilight let me try," said Angel as she steps up to the door.

"You sure Angel?" asked Twilight.

"True me," said Angel.

Twilight nod as she moved out of the way. Angel closed her eyes as her hands/paws start to glow green. Angel opens her eyes, showing they too growled green. Smiling, Angel raised her hand and said something at the others couldn't unstand. Suddenly the doors opened to their shock.

"How did you do at?" asked Light.

"That's not the point right now, the point is to find Sly and save Wing," said Angel.

"Right, let's move!" yells Alyssa as she and the others ran into the hideout.

-----

Inside the hideout…

"I need to see at Wing is safe right now before I do anything," said Sly.

"Fine, whatever," said Evil Wing as she has an image appear.

The image shows Wing in a new part of the hideout asleep. She is moving around like she is having a nightmare.

"Wing!" called out Sly.

Evil Wing then makes the image disappear as Sly glared at her angrily.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Like I said before, she's fine. She's only having a bad dream," said Evil Wing smiling.

"But how do I know you will keep your word?" asked Sly angrily.

Evil Wing rolled her eyes in annoyed. This raccoon was becoming a pain to her.

"I'll have an image up to show I'm telling the true. Once she gets to these stupid hyenas I'll get rid of it," explained Evil Wing.

"And no harm will never come to her?" asked Sly.

Evil Wing rolled her eyes again. "No harm will never come to her by us. Now do we have a deal?"

Evil Wing raised by her arm, waiting for Sly to shake her hand. Sly paused for a moment. He then sighs.

"De-"

"NOT DO IT YOU IDIOT!" yells Twilight's voice from outside the room.

Sly turned as the others start to yell.

"WHAT WILL YOU DO IF EVIL WING IS LYING TO YOU?!" yells Shadow's voice.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WORK HARD TO DO?! TO HAVE THEM WIN?!" yells Alyssa's voice

"DO YOU TRULY THINK EVIL WING CAN BE TRUED?!" yells Sakura's voice.

"THINK SLY! WING NEEDS YOU!" yells Tigger's voice.

"WILL BE YOU OK IF SHE IS LYING?!" yells Felix's voice.

"WHAT IF EVIL WING ENDS UP KILLING WING ANYWHERE?! COULD YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF WITH THAT?!" yells Light's voice.

"WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO FACE HER AGAIN?!" yells Black.

"Not listen to them Sly," said Evil Wing smiling.

"HAVE HER SHOW YOU WING AGAIN!" yells Angel's voice.

Evil Wing looks angry when Angel yelled that.

"SHUT UP!"

"YEAH! HAVE HER SHOW YOU WING AGAIN!" yells a different voice from inside the room.

"Who said at?!" asked Evil Wing looking around.

"I did."

Evil Wing turned to see a young male fox walk out of the shadow. He wears a green G-suit, red-and-black tanker boots, a white flight jacket, fingerless gloves, and a red scarf.

Sly looks at the fox for a moment and then gasped.

"You're Fox McCloud." Fox nods his head, smiling as Sly continued, "And a brother figure to Wing."

"Eh?" asked Evil Wing as an anime sweet drop appears on her face.

"Can you do it?" asked Fox smirking, "Can you truly show us Wing in the same way and form like before?"

Evil Wing start to chuckle nervously as Fox and Sly raised an eye blow.

"We're waitinnnng."

Before Evil Wing could say a thing, something, or someone opens the door, letting Twilight, Shadow, Alyssa, Sakura, Light, Tigger, Felix and Black in. Sly and Fox turned to see a familiar figure.

"Good to see you made it sis," said Fox smiling to Wing who is giggling a bit.

"But then…" Sly turned to Evil Wing angrily. "You lied!"

"Now, now, can't we talk this over?" asked Evil Wing nervously.

She looked around to see the gang smiling evilly at her as they walk closely to her. Evil Wing is backed up to a wall as she looks around nervoulsy.

"Talk it over?" asked Angel smiling evilly.

"I not know... What do you think Shadow?" asked Alyssa, also smiling evilly.

"I think we should have Sly make that choice. Do you guys think so too?" asked Shadow smiling evilly.

"Yeah," said Tigger, Felix, Light, and Black at the same time, all smiling evilly.

"Well master thief?" asked Fox smiling evilly.

Sly smiled as he turned to Wing who nods.

"You may want to shield yourself," said Sly as he faced Evil Wing again.

"Oh no…" whined Evil Wing, knowing what was coming next.

"GET HER!" yells Angel laughing as she, Sakura, Alyssa, Shadow, Light, Tigger, Felix, Twilight and Black start to beat Evil Wing up.

Sly, Fox and Wing laughs as Evil Wing screams like a little girl crying for her mommy. This goes on for a while…

------

The gang is now where Sly, Sakura, Light, Felix and Tigger first meet Alyssa and Shadow as the sun is setting.

"Thanks again for all the help," said Sly as he is shaking Shadow's and Alyssa's hand.

"No problem," replied Alyssa smiling.

"Hi, maybe we could team up again," said Shadow smiling.

"I have a feeling we will someday," said Sly smiling.

"But what about you two?" asked Alyssa to Twilight and Black.

"Easy. We're joining Sly and the other Cooper Gang," answered Twilight smiling.

"It will be so cool! Traveling the world, meeting new people, tricking Carmelita Montoya Fox," laughs Black.

"But wouldn't the other members want to know a bit about you two?" asked Sakura, remembering at Twilight is realer Evil Serena and Black is realer Evil Hamtaro turned good.

"Don't worry. Sly was at all plained do," said Twilight smiling.

"You guys ready to go or what?" called out Fox from inside the ship. "Jack will kill me if we're late!"

"We're be right there!" yells Wing. She then turned to Sly. "I guess this is goodbye."

"For one," said Sly smiling.

They both smile as they get closer to each other and start to kiss.

"All right Wing," said Sakura smiling.

'She…...SHE'S KISSING A THIEF!!!" thought Light as his jaw drop to the ground.

Tigger and Felix laugh quietly at the way Light reacted.

"HI! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" yelled Fox from inside the ship.

The two stopped and blush a bit.

"Let me know if you are ever in town OK?" asked Wing smiling.

"Deal," said Sly smiling.

As Wing and her friends left, Twilight spoke to Sly, "I'm proud for you Sly."

"What for?" asked Sly puzzled.

"The fact that you finally talked her you're true feeling D'oh!" said Twilight smiling.

The three hear a car noise and turn to see the Cooper Van coming their way.

"Sly, there you are!" yells Murray as he opened the door. "Where have you been?"

"No where Murray," answered Sly smiling.

"Well, get a move on! Carmelita isn't too far away from us!"

"We're coming."

As Twilight and Black enter the van, Murray looks at them puzzled.

"We're new members," answered Twilight, after reading Murray's mind.

"Oh, ok then welcome aboard!" said Murray smiling.

Sly stops as he is about to enter and looks up at the sky as he smiled.

"Sly you coming or what?" asked Bentley from inside the van.

"Yeah, I'm coming," answered Sly as he enters the van.

'Goodbye for now Wing. We'll meet again soon.'

The cameras view start to rise up to the sky as the stars come out ending our story.


End file.
